clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bill Gate$
This is my talk page. Leave me a message, I'll get around to it someday. Read my EULA. It's so boring, you'll click the agree button before you read the first sentence. That's good, it's a good EULA. ---- A Merger You Seek? Well, your company is very efficent, yes... Why do you want it? Gah! I HATE Haiku! Need speech therapy, indeed! Oh well, I may sell. Give me time, friend. Sell, I may... the grin brings fear, though. --Mathster Don't even think about it Gates. I explained why. Besides, you can't touch POS because the license forbids. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 18:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yah. You're corrupt. You fire Penguins and that's all you do!-President of Rocket-Pen Games...wait what? Oh Rich Grasshopper Much Money you make. But you are selfish like him. You are like Foccis. You are like a lake. You wish to merge with the sea. But you cannot Gates. You are like mountains. Sometimes rising high above clouds. But you are to proud. So do not merge Gates. It shall be your great downfall. Listen to my words. Sensei You Shall Be My Successor Wow. I was lookin' at yer profile... I haven't seen anyone as good a ruler as you since, erm, me! Ya buy out people, fire 'em all, then go back for more! That's like enslavin' people...... BUT LEGAL! Forcin' them ta use your Operating System by eliminating competition? That makes meh so proud, and it's legal... I mean, how can ya get better than that? They can't stop ya...... wow..... simply wow. DO IT TO THA NOOB-FACES! MAKE 'EM USE YOUR DOORS! RULE THE WORLD, FUFILL MEH DREAM! You're like tha son I never had............. *sniff* go conquer the world, one PC at a time. *sob* *salutes* I give ya my full permission to be the succesor to the Naughtzee Empire. I'll get that template soon... --Whoot Smackler Whoot RE: EULA Really? If you think your EULA's so boring, then get a load of the Troublesome Trio's policies-to-follow license! I wrote it myself! winks Pranker's License Of Pranking (PLOP) 1. PREAMBLE Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. '''2. BODY' Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. 3. CLOSE Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. 4. CREDITS Written by Explorer Freddell Antics the Thirteenth. Assuming you are in the Troublesome Trio, non-compliancy with this license will result in a water balloon to the face, PWNage, and resignation out of the trio effective immediately. Whaddaya think? -- 18:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Wat Up! Well, would woo wike two gwive mwe swome cwash? I will bwe wour bwest etwerny. P.S. Cwan woo be Dwarktwan's new spworts weuge?--Manny Peng COOL DOLLAR$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$. I LOVE YA MONEH. COULD YOU HELP ME IN THE SUPERFRINGER PROJECT SO THAT I COULD LAUNCH IT AT THE PASA'S FAVORUITE ROCKET? YEAH. I WILL GIVE YOU I HUNDRED MILLION BUCKS. DUNNO WHAT BUCKS ARE BUT AREN'T MY BUCKY TEETH! PENGUIN HAVE TEETH. SHINY! --AIN'T YAR GETTIN UR HANDS ON MAH ROCKET MAH BOI! TALK TO MEH BOIZ!